Tell No Lies
by Lake Of Pain
Summary: Heroes have no clues about who is attacking their precious people. Warnings for kidnapping, personal fears, freaking heroes out and it's all about being scary. Also contains Kugo Sakamata, Hero Gang Orca.
1. Chapter 1

Obstacle Course

* * *

Don't you dare to kill the prettiest Sir Nighteye, you drunk mastermind. Let the Midnight cuddle you and wrap in the softest blanket.

* * *

(Your gaze sticks on TV. You look at Kamino, in flames, shattering and breaking apart and listen to news. After some time you start to think about different people, losing the grasp on the news.)

People had a pretty nice time before the Kamino incident. And maybe they still could, even after Kamino Fight, because no person died there.

But just because no life was extinguished, doesn't mean that a livelihood wasn't.

And it was, for one no longer hero: Allmight.

People still couldn't believe the news, that their mighty Hero, scary to all villains and nice for all civilians, had been so vulnerable the whole time he was a hero.

Civilians were shocked by the news, just as heroes were.

Villains had become dead serious about getting drinks for such a holiday.

Well, they weren't drunk for long. Unluckily, heroes and civilians were the ones who had to face villains and criminals' rapidly increasing activity.

* * *

And when I mean "_to face_", I mean that it had started to happen almost _everywhere_.

* * *

(Allmight's Tired Eyes.)

Well, Toshinori Yagi wasn't amused.  
He _especially_ knew that nothing good was coming after his fight with All For One.  
He "lost" his quirk, but passed it on Izuku Midoriya, and promised to teach him well.  
His visit to the hospital had a good end. He didn't lose anything except his quirk. And, maybe, some of his traits – he suddenly became weaker and, as in result, less confident.

* * *

(Best Jeanist's Torn Apart Mind.)

Tsunagu Hakamata wasn't amused either.  
He was expecting the worst consequences, but none actually happened. Well, he did not expect Allmight's Fall. All people knew about it; if not watched. He, as an example, heard about it from doctors, because he was concerned about heroes and asked them furiously for any information. He also was told that Katsuki Bakugou was finally rescued in the results of their mission. Oh, he was glad to hear that, despite his overall dullness after the surgery.  
Slowly recalling his memories of Kamino, he wondered what was his last thought… Uh. He thought that All For One will take his quirk… just to make him useless. But he didn't, he can still feel familiar control over fibers.

Happily, they all lived and nobody died, so Hakamata kept his confidence.  
He was resting in the hospital, still uneasy from the feelings that kept circulate in his healing body. While he was unconscious, his body remembered well all the pain it got…  
Sadly, but he'll have to deal with phantom pain in the nearest future. Besides that, doctors also kept telling him, that in this nearest future he should be wary not to reopen his wounds, to have enough free time for proper rest and maybe somebody who'll look after him and help with his recovery.

It sounded like a very hard choice.

Despite his kind and friendly nature, he was very worried that he'll be a burden for his friends. All his friends were heroes, and he knew that after Kamino Incident they'll have a hard time. He decided to rest in the hospital, where nobody… Nobody will have to worry about him and he won't be worried about the others.

Yes, his choice to stay in the hospital was his best option.

It was boring, but he wouldn't be in any danger.  
Anyways, he had his way to catch up on news – hospital workers didn't mind to tell him what's happening outside.

Sometimes they brought him bad news, sometimes – good… It was a thing that made his recovery a bit brighter.

As time ran forward, as heroes kept working and risking their lives on their jobs, villains kept their secrets from each other, criminals kept enfleshing their villainous plans.

Well, he couldn't just ignore some of the happened events.  
U.A. were finally increasing their safety in the most good option: adding dormitories system in the school. It'll give them huge advantage within other Hero Schools.

Allmight retired from his hero job, but stayed in the U.A. as a teacher.  
Having news about him was very calming, because he couldn't know anything about it – medics told him that news about Kamino Incident could be very sensitive for him, and in the spite of it all he was unconscious while it all was happening there.

He was patient. Hospital staff won't worry him, and shouldn't make him worry.  
He shouldn't scream about anything, nor as anybody at him.

Hakamata forced himself not to worry and was as calm as he could be in his situation.

In the end of second month after Bakugou's Rescue one hospital worker told him that Midoriya Izuku, more known as Deku was kidnapped and released on the next day.  
He was so scared at first, but it calmed him in the end. He asked them, how hard did villains harm Deku…  
And was amused when they said that he has returned unharmed.

It sounded as a miracle for him.

In the beginning of the third month of his recovery, hospital worker brought him another piece of news: that somebody from U.A.'s General Education Course was kidnapped and has returned to his classmates without any scratches on the next day.

Three days after they told him that the same thing happened to a villain, Spinner. Though they didn't know anything about Spinner and the time he spent in the unknown location as kidnapped, he shown himself on the next day after the kidnapping. Well, they didn't even know that he was.

Spinner by himself said to the people about him being kidnapped by a woman.  
That's why hospital worker brought this piece of news to him; it was a detail worth further investigation.

In the end of third month medics told him that he will be able to return home soon. Otherwise, he better shouldn't return in his hero job too soon – first of all, he needed to adapt back to his usual days that he missed for three months.

As it always happens, the worst piece of news he got on his almost last day in the hospital.

He couldn't help, but asked hospital worker in disbelief:

— What do you mean by "the Gang Orca was kidnapped"?!


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Beans Thrown

* * *

And while the fire cracks outside, you have to curl in a ball of fear, knowing that nothing good is going to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile.

(Kugo Sakamata's Tortured Mind.)

Secret location, where all prisoners had been held.

Kugo had some hard time even before the hellish captivity. He was doing his job, making sure that civilians were alright, carried one injured boy to the ambulance, went away, but not too far, and suddenly, he felt pain in his back. Everything was black since that moment. He probably was blindfolded right now; he fairly opened his eyes, felt them open, but still – didn't register any scent of light.

Though his mind was back. He could think. He tried to groan, but he couldn't hear his own groan. Maybe, it was too quiet. Or he had earmuffs. Earmuffs would be worse.

Well, the last thing he could try. To move.  
He immediately had to breathe in more air, because he suddenly felt _hellish big weight_ at the ends of his limbs. His body didn't have any weights except his hero costume and was much easier to move. Though… He wasn't able to go anywhere just by moving his body. Bad, bad, and he also couldn't hear anything and couldn't see anything. He was starting to panic. He tried to shift his body some more, felt no bounds around him and nothing blocked his movements, except his costume's cape on which he was lying.

Shit.

By moving his shoulders, he understood that his hands were straighten, but didn't lay close to the body – his left was strict to the left direction, and his right to the right direction. By moving his legs (at least trying), he discovered that his legs were also lying straight, thank Gods, that not bend and had no space between them.

His thoughts went in the bad direction and he started to feel himself awful. There was no way how he could move his wrists and soles, and also no way how he could bend his limbs even to change his position a bit.

The weights were too heavy. Even as a pro-hero, who fought many villains, he couldn't expect that he'll be beaten by cuffs. The heaviness, darkness and silence were breaking him apart and driving crazy. Suddenly he started to hyperventilate.

He wasn't even hearing his own breath. It couldn't be so silent, for god's sake?!

He was panicking. He also tried to shout something, but he still didn't hear anything. Even if his throat was dry, he knew that he could do loud sounds. And wait… Shit!

He announced about his consciousness!

Sakamata grunted as he tried to move his right wrist closer. It wasn't moving, so hardly dragged down by the planet's gravity. Then something awfully rustled, he heard it, near his ears, so loud, so close, that he winced. Tried to. He was hearing again, and other _swishes_ and _rustles_ and _footsteps_ were appearing, loud, and he heard somebody to touch something slippery, maybe his costume, and something rattling, something breaking apart.

Maybe, it wasn't something that was breaking apart, just something that was dropped… probably his earmuffs…

Well, he could only say that the floor was very flat and tough.

And then… He felt that something has been disposed from his eyes.

He opened them as soon as he could, and winced. The blindfold wasn't brought far from his eyes and was the first thing he saw. It was black. Then he noticed glove, it was white. His vision was very blurry and he barely figured out these shapes, not even talking about others. The bigger one, and probably further than glove and blindfold were, he couldn't recognize. He felt nauseous when he tried to move his head with opened eyes. His gaze wasn't catching anything, it was too blurry. Scared that he'll throw up, he shut his eyes and tried to calm his breath, but the thought "he was under sleeping medicine this whole time" (he was pretty familiar with them and could recognize) was driving him crazy. He had his phone with him and other things! It was obvious that his kidnapper would use all devices he had with him as an option to… to… to make him suffer! They could just text any his friend and tell them to bring money for his head! Or, even worse, they could do so and kidnap his friends!

He started to rapidly move his body, trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling and trying to free himself.

Then he felt that something slowly pushed his chest down. He panicked at that even more and started to move furiously, he was trying to get out of his cuffs, tried to move anywhere just further from his obviously kidnapper, but then suddenly felt something on his eyes again and heard something _snap_ near his ears.

He was blindfolded again!

Then come unknown noises, the ones that scared him. He heard something buzz awfully, then buzz disappeared; and heard feminine voice saying:

— They said that you might be skinny.

The buzz has returned, and very very late he realized what it was.

Only chainsaws produced this kind of sounds.

In a blind panic he darted away from the aggravating his mind state sound, but it hadn't been enough to dodge.

He heard this awful buzz to go through his hero costume, he tried to jerk away, but then something slapped him right in the face. Despite his mask, he felt it very good.

It was like she almost said him not to move, but he just couldn't sit still anywhere, hearing that unnerving buzz, that ripped through his hero costume with even more awful noises. His body was shaking strongly and moving randomly, he couldn't recollect himself, he was freaked out by what was happening.

Well, he fastly ran out of stamina and stopped fighting. Mentally. He was quivering, but felt so done. He couldn't escape, he couldn't do anything to escape. His head was in pain, and he was gasping for air he was losing quickly in this hell.

With a dull thought he noticed that behind the buzzing sounds he couldn't hear anything. His whole world became full of buzz noises, and he slowly passed out from his exhaustion.

He burst out from the unconsciousness with feeling himself _cold and trembling_. His limbs were still weighted down with cuffs, but he felt no cape under him, just a cold flat surface. Suddenly he realized, that he had no clothes around his chest, hands and legs. His hips were left untouched. And he had nothing on his head, except the blindfold.

He was so, so scared. Now his weakest points were all exposed, and he still couldn't move!..  
He trembled and inhaled air with his mouth, feeling loss of the warmth.

He was losing temperature faster if he breathed with mouth.

It was a failure.

Mistake.

He tried to move one of his cuffs again by raising his head and chest, but then fell back in pain. He groaned, but his groan was muffled with exhaustion. He felt hunger, his head was angry at him, he had no water and no food and was exhausted. Everything he was doing he did so slow; even thoughts were hard to catch. He was close to despair.

"No, not like this…"

— Somebody… — his tongue was very stiff, and his voice was barely heard even by himself. He tried again, saying it louder, but his voice was leaving him, and his multiple pleads were far from being noticed. For the last ones he gained some energy, and they came out from his throat way louder than his previous tries. — Anybody… Please… I need help…

Scared, he heard footsteps.

And feminine voice.

— Hmm, what's wrong, Sakamata-san?

After a short time, he felt warmth on his side; she probably touched it. And kept touching him.. He panicked at each touch. The places she touched were changing fast. It felt like a cruel play with his senses, he couldn't stop wincing even for a second. Suddenly, spots become more unnerving and vulnerable, and if she had a quirk that activates with touch... He convulsed hard and his heart raced in panic, as he couldn't think. Shoulders, neck, head—

— My, my, calm down, Sakamata. There is no need to tremble like this. Or.. are you so scared of me? — He heard her voice rising happily at the end. It left a bad feeling in his stomach.

He wasn't too scared of her, was he? He was cold and hungry and thirsty, but not… too… scared… Damn, he was scared too. He'd probably be scared of anyone while he's cuffed and exposed like now. He had no options to choose from, because her hand slipped from his nose to close his mouth and prevent him from breathing with it. He was slightly shocked to catch any of his thoughts.

He gasped hardly and was forced to breathe through his nose. He started muttering, but it was too muffled to be recognized, in hopes that she'll leave his mouth alone.

Finally, she did it. He's free to speak.

— I'm cold. — He spoke a bit calmer than he did before. He was amused that he spelled all the letters right in his state. — 'nd h'nngry... — In spite of his previous victorious try, the words were going out from his mouth very hard. He was trembling even more from his tries to concentrate on the damn words. — 'nd thirst'… — His strength failed him… He wasn't sure, will anybody ever understand what he has said?

He felt big exhaustion. It was bad. Very bad. He better not be exhausted now, but he had no chance to have strength. After such a panic, he wasn't amused about his state. He felt that she touched his forehead, then.. nape?! And neck?!

Scared, he muttered few weak "no" and got himself close to passing out again, but she stopped him by slightly raising his head with her warm palms.

— Shh, don't talk. Gain strength, you have lost so many yesterday.

Yesterday?!

— I'll take care of you.

And _oh, her voice sounded so close and probably soft. He definitely is in danger now._ He felt his head to be put down. He wasn't sure, did she really try to calm him down, or scare him even more.

Well, his reaction was according to "she wanted to scare him even more".

— Shoot, I'll bring you a blanket. Stop driving yourself crazy and reeling like a fish out the water.

Well, these words really calmed him. A bit. He didn't know how long was he alone, but suddenly felt something warm to fall all over his body. He convulsed hardly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He felt himself even worse. He hadn't drink anything and it started to slowly kill him. Behind his worsened state he didn't feel anything by his limbs. They become numb…

— Ok, Gang Orca, you're free from your cuffs. Now, I want you to turn over on your side.

He was feeling himself awful, he couldn't do this…

Something gently pushed him, then he felt that something pulled him. She has changed his position and raised his head, tried to get a vertical position, but failed. He felt something warm by his lips.

— And now, drink.

He tried to open his eyes and yes, he could see. Though he didn't remember when did she freed his eyes… He saw her holding a glass with water by his mouth, and the other hand, that went under his head, was probably keeping him raised.  
He had no other option and opened his mouth. He was drinking slowly and small, but drinking.

When he closed his mouth and eyes, she obviously had waited some time, then slowly put his head down. He didn't know what she will do with the glass, though he wasn't interested in it anymore. He breathed heavily. Suddenly, he felt a sharp nauseous feeling and tried his best not to throw up.

Gasping, he felt that this feeling was leaving him. He wondered now if there was something else in his drink, not just warm water, but he couldn't even recollect himself to ask about it.

Now… The last thing was that he wanted to eat something. Warm water maybe helped with his temperature and dehydration, but he was already exhausted from the moment he was kidnapped.

Nothing can really cover this fact.

He was sad. He wished he'd know anything about others… He didn't know if he'll ever return to his friends.

She already said _yesterday_. For him it meant everything; the other kidnapped people said that they were there for only one day.

He obviously wasn't.

His road of thoughts might have been longer, but he was interrupted by a feminine voice again.

— Ne, do you want to drink again? — She touched his nose and he winced.

He decided that _no, he better shouldn't. Maybe a bit later_. He shook his head. At least tried. Well, he knew that it was far from looking as a nod.

He heard her almost pout.

— But you need water, Sakamata-san. And you've also mentioned that you're hungry; don't you really want to start your meal without water in your belly?

He… He had to agree with her words again. It would really make him feel bad physically if he'll decline.

— Alright… — Ooh, he sounded _so done_. Even he freaked out from his voice. He wondered how did she react on it, but he had no clues even to make a guess.

She repeated her previous moves and raised his head. Opening his eyes, he realized that it was the same glass of water. He didn't even drink a half of it, and that's why she was (probably) worried about him. Did he really refuse before a half? He wasn't sure, he couldn't remember. He was feeling himself too bad to keep his mind calm in this time. Now was the opposite, his state was getting better.

He opened his mouth, feeling himself ready to drink, but suddenly he choked with both water and air and her hand released him too fast – he slammed on the flat cold surface, now filled with water he failed to drink. What an irony. Thanks for his quirk, he needed to keep his skin watery; but he was too frozen now to accept any water without trembling. He breathed heavily, trying to choke water out of his airways. After finishing with that, he tried to stop his body, 'cause it still was trembling, and choking definitely didn't help it. He turned his face to the flat surface and tried to move his limbs. He inhaled sharply from the painful feelings, resembling him about the fact… that he was lying too long in one pose without movement. Especially his soles and wrists. He groaned. They were still numb.

— Can you move? It'll be better if you'll drink it all by yourself.

Obviously, _he still couldn't_. The feeling of helplessness left a bad taste in his mouth and he didn't want it to just slip.

Though… He has no choice, but to answer genuinely.

— No. — He disliked the way he sounded. Not like hero. Just like a prisoner, who he was now. Fair point.

— Why did you choke?

He was a bit shaken by this question. What kind of question is this?.. Oh. Maybe, she really wants to take care of him now? It could answer on his question, but… What he should say to answer hers?

He just… did. He trembled with fear what'll happen if he won't answer at all. He had to collect himself fast.

— It… was.. unexpected. I can't.. explain that. — He was saying between gasps, but luckily, he sounded better.

— I see.

He was glad that his body was hidden by a blanket. If wasn't, he'd probably started to panic again. At least his captor didn't sound like a pure monster… though, he can't say that it wasn't she who ripped his hero costume in parts just to… to see.. if… he is… skinny?!

His thoughts were driving him crazy again. His pose was uncomfortable, but he couldn't do anything. He had to be calm and patient, but he was having a hard time with self-control.

— Ready for another try?

He wasn't ready for any try, but nodded. He'll make another attempt because he really wants to eat something.

He felt his head raised again, and opened his eyes again. He mentioned that her hands were a bit trembling, like, unsure, or nervous. He tried to sip some water and gladly nothing bad happened. He drank more in this attempt, wanting not to fail at least in that. He did a pause, closed his mouth and eyes, just breathed, and opened his eyes again in a little panic that she'll decide that he won't want water anymore. She didn't seem to be even thinking about pulling the glass away from him, it was still there, so… he continued. When it has become very uncomfortable to drink, she slowly put his head down, while he was looking at her… doing it.

She was accurate or at least trying to be so. He was confused, like, _why_? He's a prisoner here; he's so weak right now that he couldn't move his limbs even after cuffs being removed. She could just release his head to hit the tough surface hard, and he won't be able to do something back.  
He was barely talking. Maybe, cold air and drugs made him like this. And cuffs.

— Ne, — Her voice sounded more energetic. — Do you want some cookies? It's not a healthy food, but it's where all fun lays.

_What?_ (He blinked.) He started to clearly lose his grip on trying to figure out her intentions.

…Ok, she wanted him to have a meal. But now she asks him about cookies. Cookies possible aren't supposed meal, so why is it even an option?..

— Hey, if you won't like it, you can just say that and it'll be over.

_What?_ He was confused even more.

"What will be over? Sorry, feeding me a bunch of cookies?!"

He really underestimated people's skill of confusing. He had to ask her back.

— Sorry, what?

He really hoped that he didn't sound as scared and sounded like confused.

— …If you won't like to have or eat cookies, you can say that and I'll take them away.

She sounded slightly amused; he even opened to see by his very eyes if it was really so. It looked so, and he was… confused again. What's wrong with this lady? Brown-haired lady, as he noticed now? Her hair was long and lied on her shoulders, by the flecks of light resembling him waves. Is she a maid or something like this, or is she under somebody's direct control?.. If both, the only thing he could do is to feel bad for her. What he's supposed to say now?.. He was tired of these thoughts. He had to release his tenseness.

— Hnn. Why.. are you trying to give me 'em?

— You said that you still do not possess enough energy to move to be able to eat on your own. Cookies might help you with that. Or, should I just give you some juice? I wouldn't think that you'll fluster, but you seem to be. — At first, he registered that her voice is very plain and he somehow found out that it was supposed to be soft, but then… He underestimated people's skill of confusing again. Really, she keeps hitting him with words like a train.

— What?!

OK, it's unexpected. He wasn't going to answer something like this, but he had no chance to change it. Harm's already done, he thought in dullness. She looked tired now. He might be doing something wrong… or, right. He was unsure; looking at her face or pose didn't give him any clues about what was going to happen.

— Uhh, you're no way. I'll just give you cookies, other food and water and will leave you like this; be careful not to make a little catastrophe by stretching.

He felt shivering of his back. He probably did something bad. Well, he still had only one option… To be patient. After some time, she really did bring him food and cookies (that were looking very simple, he could make a guess – it's mostly bread and maybe plums), and another glass of water. He was grateful, but he didn't stand a chance to say that aloud. She left him all alone in the room before he could even react. So… Now he was all alone with his exhaustion and will to eat something, even if it'll be cookies that won't really help him. He noticed that he was able to move his limbs a bit, so from this moment he had to push himself as far as he could.

After a long (for him, because of high concentration) time he finally was able to touch at least closest to his right hand (that he decided will be the easiest one to move and with which to eat) cookie. He shifted his body a bit. Movement was still hard to be done, but he was really getting better, _despite his aching stomach_. He took one by his shaking fingers, and slowly made its way to his mouth. Finally, he bit it and started to eat. He found it decent, and bit again. With a tired sigh, he continued to eat them.

He could eat. Maybe, there will be a problem with drinking, but he'll push through it. He wasn't sure if somebody'll come here and beat him, but, despite this fearful outcome, he felt himself living again. Maybe, he'll even be able to escape. Hopes had started to fill his tortured mind, as he continued eating his meal.


End file.
